nationfandomcom-20200223-history
2008
2008 was a leap year starting on Tuesday. It was preceded by 2007 and succeeded by 2009. It is considered an eventful year in Lovian history, with the first government under the new 2007 Constitution, the Medvedev I Government, ruling. In the world In Lovia ] presents its finished railway system]] after the adaptation of the Second Amendment]] , the top artwork of the Royal Art Gallery]] designated Bird National Park as the first NP in Lovia]] burned down May 3-4, a new royal palace was built: the Great Royal Palace]] is the new media holding founded as a result of the Big Business Deal]] Events * January ** 9 - The Federal Charity Fund is erected as the Charity Fund Act is adopted to the Federal Law by Congressmen. ** 13 - Adamas officially initiates its operations, after it was commissioned in November 2007, as a Veprom subsidiary. ** 16 - Lars Washington, Yuri Medvedev and Robin Ferguson were invited at Palati Daidalo for a diner. However, Medvedev didn't show up due to important private issues. * February ** 1 - Inauguration Day: the Prime Minister and all Members of the Congress and Federal Secretaries are inaugurated. ** 1 - Libertan Vice President Dimitri Neyt and King of Lovia Dimitri I visit France. ** 17 - Two Federal Law proposals are accepted with an absolute majority in Congress: the National Parks and Monuments Act and the Patriot Act. ** 24 - The Newhaven Airport, the second largest in Lovia, is totally renovated. * March ** 2 - The Trans Sylvanian Railway between Train Village and Noble City opens. ** 2 - The Pacific Railroad Company is founded by and Pierlot McCrooke as the first Lovian railway company. ** 5 - The Peace Island Railway, the second railway on Peace Island opens and runs between Hurbanova and Noble City. ** 11 - Patrick McKinley resigns as Member of the Congress, Secretary of Transportation, Mayor of Kinley and candidate governor of Seven. ** 14 - After the death of Jamal Hustróva III his son Jamal Hustróva IV starts managing the Jamal Hustróva Quarry. ** 16 - Many Lovian companies donate high amounts of money to the Federal Charity Fund, including the King's Trust and the Administration Office Aesopus ** 30 - Locals in Hurbanova protest against the royal power and two protestants are kept prisoner for some time for violence and vandalism. ** 31 - The Noble City neighborhood The Mall officially reopens after severe renovations. ** 31 - Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev's proposal on labor was accepted by Congress and adopted in the Federal Law. ** 31 - The diplomatic crisis following on the declaration of independence of Hurbanova explodes and finally slows down after Oos Wes Ilava's apologies and the diplomatic armistice between Lovia, Hurbanova, Mäöres and the other UWN members. Relationships with Adlibita have worsened however. ** 31 - Better Lovia, the second political party in the nation was founded, as a reaction on the Hurbanova crisis. Founding members were Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava and Marius Stefan. * April ** 1 - The new railroad scheme of the Pacific Railroad Company is officially enacted and a new map is presented. ** 4 - Both the Federal Police Act and the Local Police Act are accepted in the Second Chamber, resulting in the erection of a new policing system. ** 5 - The Wiki Person of the Year 2007 Elections officially began as an initiative of . ** 9 - Heritage Studios is founded and officially starts a motion picture production on Abigail Johnson's life. ** 11 - Lovia has officially left the United Wiki Nations as Congress accepted a proposal in the Second Chamber. The proposal of leaving the UWN was written after the Hurbanovan and Adlibitan problems. ** 11 - The Second Amendment is accepted in the Second Chamber. From now on the Lovian independence, unitarity and indivisibility are Constitutional issues. ** 16 - After more escalations in Hurbanova, the Alexandru Latin Trial is started as the first Supreme Court Trial since the 2007 Constitution. Both and George Matthews accuse Alexandru Latin and MOTC Oos Wes Ilava of violation of the privacy right and highly inappropriate behavior. ** 18 - The Embankment Federal Penitentiary is founded as largest prison of the country in Noble City. ** 24 - The Alexandru Latin Trial ends in peace, with the declarance of guilt by SC Judge Yuri Medvedev. Both defendants are imprisoned for several weeks or months. ** 24 - The Royal Art Gallery in King's Gardens, Noble City opens as an initiative of . ** 27 - The Town and City Act is adopted to the Federal Law by Congress, directly making Newhaven the second Lovian city. * May ** 3 - Lars Washington leaves all wiki nations for an unknown period. ** 3 - Palati Daidalo caught fire and is entirely destroyed. Fortunately most art and books were saved, though the loss is huge. ** 4 - Bird National Park is designated the first National Park in Lovia by the National Park Service. It contains the entire island of Bird, one of the Seven Islands. ** 4 - The St. Almands House is completed. ** 7 - Appearance of the legendary studio album Memories of the City by Full Frontal Buddha in Lovia. The first singles are expected to appear soon too. ** 14 - The Mid-term Elections' voting section begins. Top candidates are Pierlot McCrooke and George Matthews, both members of the PDP. Other candidates are E. Pollini, Martin de Muntegu, Marius Ştefan and Ben Opat', most of them being new immigrants or foreigners. ** 16 - Walker Inc is founded by George Matthews to manage, for instance, The Ranch and Job Billboard. ** 16 - The Artista Railway Station in Noble City finally opens, after a long period of waiting. The train schedule is direcly adopted and a new PRC railway map is immediatly created. ** 18 - The CSA Railway Station opened for the public. ** 21 - The Mid-term Elections, 2008 are closed and five new Congressmen will enter the Congress soon. The biggest winners were Pierlot McCrooke, George Matthews and Enrico Pollini, three PDP members. ** 23 - The Starovlah Institute is founded in Citizen Corner NC. This museum, galley and library exposes the links between Lovian and Balkan culture. ** 23 - The Noble City Bus Company and Lovian Bus, two Pierlot Holding companies, merge into All Lovia Omnibuses and join Walker Inc. ** 23 - Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev inaugurates five new Congressmen after the Mid-term Elections, 2008. He and King Dimitri I together decided the new composition of the Medvedev I Government. Many changes and exchanges occured between the departments. ** 25 - The construction of the new royal palace after a design of Pierlot McCrooke's architecture bureau Achtectus, is finished. The palace is named the Great Royal Palace and will open within a week. ** 25 - The Sofasi Railway Station opened for the public. ** 28 - Doris Stern founds the Lord European Sport Association in West End, Noble City. ** 29 - The Hamlet Act, proposed by Pierlot McCrooke, is accepted in the Second Chamber. All nine Members of the Congress supported the proposal, being the highest number of supportive votes ever cast in Congress. The Hamlet Act legalizes the foundation and use of hamlets, places similar to neighborhoods located outside a town or city. * June ** 1 - The Sofasi Mall in Sofasi, Clymene, opens to the public, in order to destress the town's shopping areas. ** 8 - The Walker Cavaliers, nicknamed the Woshees, are founded, being the first multi-sport club in Muza, Train Village. That same day the Grand Bayside Bowl, home to the Bay Hawks, finally opens. ** 8 - George Matthews proposes the Big Business Deal to King Dimitri I, asking a cooperation between Walker Inc and a successor of the King's Trust. Soon after he agrees. ** 11 - The BBD is set in act by , founding the Founders Inc and starting to add both The Noble City Times and Train Village News to the new holding. ** 14 - The second stage of the Big Business Deal is done, having transferred The House Publishers and Job Billboard to Founders Inc, and Air Lovia and the Pacific Railroad Company to Walker Inc. ** 17 - June 2008 Floods: High in the Sky Forecasting predicts more heavy rainfall and possible floods. In several areas near Beaver River floodbag dikes are built. ** 18 - June 2008 Floods: The Beaver River floods causing the inundation of several areas, including Orkan where the dikes broke. ** 23 - The June 2008 Floods are declared over. The total damage is huge, especially in Hurbanova, Sofasi, and Train Village. Two casualties were made. ** 28 - Industrial Park, the new Noble City neighborhood, opens as the latest industrial neighborhood. It was designed to destress the other industrial neighborhoods, such as the Old Harbor, and to give large companies the chance to reorganize. ** 29 - Oos Wes Ilava founds the Lars Washington Fan Club (LWFC) to honor Lars Washington who "he is one of the best Lovian statesmen, cultural persons, writers, and philosophers". * July ** 5 - The proposal to found and immediately join the International Wiki Organization (IWO) is declined (with some delay) in the Second Chamber, being the first proposal to be declined since the new Constitution. ** 18 - The Boardwalk Project to redevelop the Noble City coastline is officially announced by the COAST Fund in Noble City. ** 23 - A major educational reform is made: Nobel University is closed and succeeded by Blackburn University, which has two campuses, and is united in the Noble Educational Corporation, also managing two colleges. ** 23 - Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev founds the Alpha Press Association, a cooperative press agency. Within days, all Lovian newspapers and magazines joined. * August * September * October * November * December Arts and popular culture * Literature ** George Matthews: An Old Solution for a New Lovia (non-fiction, essay) ** George Matthews: The Danger of Justice (non-fiction) ** King Dimitri I: The Stairway (non-fiction) ** Percival E. Galahad: Nicomedia V: Percival 2230-2302 (fiction) * Music ** Full Frontal Buddha: Memories of the City (full studio album) * Poetry ** Yuri Medvedev: Growth of a Poet's Mind Births * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August ** 2 - Rhiannon Graham, daughter of poet Mélisande Gallagher and granddaughter to Percival E. Galahad * September * October * November * December Deaths * January ** 30 - Jacob Brown J. Miller, Mayor of Kinley * February * April * May ** 2 - Sarah Evenson, artist, 92 * June ** 18 - Lucas Keeler, Kinley butcher killed by lightning ** 20 - Garry James, Mayor of Train Village, killed in the June 2008 Floods * July * August * September * October * November * December References and notes External links * 2008, Wikipedia * Dialogue, Wikipedia * European Year of Intercultural Dialogue, Wikipedia * Intercultural dialogue 2008, official site See also * 2007 * 2009 li:2008 nl:2008 ro:2008 Category:Year Category:2008 Category:2000s